


Un Buen Omega

by Denu



Series: Un buen omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Kidlock, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denu/pseuds/Denu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse AU- John Watson es el alfa destinado a unirse con Sherlock Holmes... Una historia de tres capítulos en los que narra la relación de un alfa y su omega, y sus naturalezas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buenas les traigo una historia que siento que estoy escribiendo hace como mil años pero solo llevo doce horas. Me desperté en la mañana con la idea y se apoderó de mi! No podía estar sin terminarla. En fin, espero que les guste. Nunca he leido omegaverse en español, asi que no estoy segura de haber utilizado los términos correctos. Si no lo hice, por favor hagan vista gorda jajajaj utilice mis traducciones de los términos en ingles. En fin, disfruten, lean y comenten que tal les pareció. Besos!

* * *

 

 

**Un Buen Omega**

 

 

John Watson era el alfa destinado a unirse a Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock miró al otro niño, sosteniendo la mano de su mamá, todo sorprendido y abrumado por la situación. Tan simple y sin gracia. John… hasta su nombre hablaba de lo común que era.

\- ¿Estás segura de que él es un alfa? – Levantó la cabeza para preguntarle a su madre. Mummy a su lado le lanzó una avergonzada mirada de reprimenda y otra de disculpas a los señores Watson. El niño rubio se revolvió inquieto, con sus ojos azules fijos en la alfombra de la sala de la mansión Holmes. Él no lucía como un alfa en lo absoluto, no al menos como los que Sherlock había visto en los libros que Mycroft le había regalado. No esos infantiles llenos de figuras, sino uno con muchas letras y palabras para buscar en el diccionario. En los libros de Mycroft los alfas eran figuras imponentes y poderosas, creaturas destinadas a proteger a sus omegas y proveerles de alimento y seguridad.

Sherlock inspeccionó al otro niño una vez más; ni siquiera era más alto que él. ¡Y Sherlock solo tenía cuatro años! ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a proteger? Ridículo. Se suponía que siendo un omega tan sorprendente y brillante el alfa destinado a unirse con él tendría que estar a su par. Le dio una mirada a su hermano mayor, también un omega como él, la condescendiente sonrisa de Mycroft fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar sus teorías.

No volvió a ver a John Watson hasta varios años después.

Después de la pequeña cena de festejo que compartieron las dos familias próximas a unirse, el niño rubio no fue más que un nombre olvidado entre sus investigaciones y luego, sus planes para ser pirata. Eventuales regalos de cumpleaños y en ocasiones especiales, como el estuche de lápices con gatitos que recibió con la leyenda "feliz primer día de kínder", le recordaban que John existía aún como promesa de un futuro juntos.

\- Ni siquiera me gustan los gatos.- Le dijo a Mycroft frunciendo su nariz. El mayor se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus estudios.El no dibujaba. ¿Qué se supone que haría con ellos? La siguiente vez que vio a su futuro alfa, tenía ocho años y John recién había cumplido sus doce. El cumpleaños de Mummy había sido un evento social bastante llamativo ese año, una enorme fiesta de primavera en el jardín. Le habían obligado a usar un chaleco para diversión de las amigas de su madre que no paraban de halagarlo, y jalarle de sus mejillas. Él no era lindo. Él no era un caballerito. Él era un pirata y los piratas no están limpios ni acicalados. Mummy tenía que entender que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no gritarle a la señora Murray que sus intentos tan obvios de ocultar su reciente affair con su chofer eran patéticos y salir corriendo lejos de todas esas personas.

\- ¿No crees que es muy adorable, Johnny?

La mamá de John Watson comentó a su hijo, quien a diferencia de la vez anterior no estaba escondido tras sus piernas ni sosteniendo su mano. Esta vez mantenía la mirada brillante sobre el menor de los Holmes, sonriendo con amabilidad y asintiendo con la cabeza. El muchacho Watson había sido bañado a conciencia y bien arreglado por su madre. Si bien sus vestimentas eran de segunda mano, estaban limpias y bien mantenidas, se notaba que era lo mejor de su guardarropa. Su cabello rubio y largo sobre las orejas, había sido cortado y prolijamente peinado. John sonreía amable a las señoras, respondiendo cortésmente y sin un gramo de la incomodidad que había demostrado años atrás. Era detestable. Sherlock podía ver bajo la fachada, solo un pre-adolescente con muchas ganas de complacer a los demás. Si había algo más patético que un alfa tímido y enclenque, era este lame botas.

 

\- Lo aborrezco.- Le murmuró a Mycroft cuando pasó por su lado, el adolescente husmeaba en la cocina seguramente buscando un pastel. – Mummy dice que nadie quiere un omega gordo.

- Mummy no dice tal cosa.- Contestó su hermano mayor con indignación, tenía las mejillas con un leve rubor sin embargo.

\- Lo aborrezco.- Repitió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tú aborreces a todo el mundo.- Sherlock inflo las mejillas y frunció la cejas todavía más descontento. Mycroft conocía un berrinche cuando lo veía. Suspiro profundamente, armándose de paciencia.- ¿Te importaría ampliar tu comentario?

\- ¡John Watson! Es detestable. ¿Por qué nuestros padres me obligarían a unirme a tal imbécil?

\- Lenguaje, Sherlock.

\- ¡El ni siquiera luce como un verdadero alfa!- Exclamó moviendo los brazos dramáticamente.- Estoy seguro de que es algún tipo de castigo porque ya no querían tener más hijos.

\- No seas ridículo.- Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos verdes, como retándolo a decir lo contrario. Técnicamente era cierto, Sherlock había sido un descuido de sus padres cuando ya no querían más hijos. Los Holmes no se habían caracterizado por una familia numerosa, el número suficiente para asegurar el apellido era lo deseado. Mycroft ya había cubierto ese aspecto, por lo que su hermano mayor fue una agregación a su ecuación cuando nadie lo esperaba. Pero sus padres jamás lo habían tratado como una molestia, de hecho, eran mucho más complacientes con él. Cuando el futuro del apellido ya estaba asegurado con Mycroft, Sherlock gozaba de libertades que el mayor jamás conocería.

\- Los Watson son una buena familia.

\- Son pobres.- Rebatió el menor.

\- No son pobres. Si bien no son acaudalados como la nuestra,- agregó antes de que Sherlock pudiera reclamar.- descubrirás que están dotados de otras características que le añaden a las que nuestra familia posee. Son buenos alfa, respetables y sobre todo leales.

\- Solo dices eso porque Padre decidió que Gustave fuera tu alfa. El es alto, interesante y planea llevarte por todo el mundo.

Ciertamente Gustave había comentado sus intenciones en la última visita formal, meses atrás, cuando Mycroft había estado de vacaciones de su escuela. El alfa provenía de una familia de artistas franceses, actualmente coleccionistas de artes, que habían tenido mucho aprecio y una estrecha relación con los Vernet, la familia de la madre de ambos. Era apuesto y extranjero, y se había mostrado ansioso de formalizar su unión con Mycroft tan pronto ambos terminaran la secundaria. Un alfa respetable.

\- La lealtad, mi querido hermano, es una característica que aprenderás a encontrar invaluable con el tiempo.- Fue todo lo que respondió antes de abandonar la habitación. Sherlock odiaba cuando Mycroft era tan críptico y lanzaba comentarios dando a entender que él era un idiota solo porque tenía menos edad. Pomposo arrogante, a él también lo detestaba.

Después de cortar el pastel se las arregló para escabullirse y jugar en su parte del jardín. Era el lugar donde Padre le había permitido construir su barco pirata. Con las mangas y los pantalones arremangados, sus zapatos olvidados en el camino, Sherlock blandía su espada y daba órdenes a oficiales invisibles. Fue vergonzoso que John Watson lo encontrara en ese momento. Por eso cuando lo halló parado junto a su improvisado primer oficial (la calavera que había robado de la oficina de Padre), sonriendo divertido ante él, Sherlock le apuntó con su florín, justo en el centro del pecho.

\- ¡Fuera!

}- Aye, aye, Capitán.- Levantó ambas manos.- Vengo en son de paz, permiso para acercarme a su tripulación. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, el falso alfa continuaba sonriendo sin intimidarse por su presencia. Maldita sea la hora en que se había vuelto más alto que él.

\- ¡Tú no eres un alfa! – Gritó, avergonzado porque había gritado lo primero que se le ocurrió para ofenderlo. El comentario tuvo el efecto deseado, había logrado borrar la tonta sonrisa de John. Él no era como esas mujeres de la fiesta, no iba a ser comprado por unas cuantas palabras amables. El rubio bajo los brazos y retrocedió lo suficiente como para alejarse de la punta de su arma.

\- ¿Por qué me odias?- La pregunta, tan sincera y frontal, lo dejó desorientado. Le importaba, a John en verdad parecía importarle su aprobación, y una sensación de suficiencia creció en su pecho. Pero no importaba cuantos regalos le diera o que tan impecable su mamá lo arreglara, él era un omega brillante y no se dejaría impresionar por menos que eso.

\- Tú no luces como un alfa, eres bajo y enclenque, tu ropa es fea y jamás podrías protegerme. Eres…- frunció la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo especialmente desagradable al buscar las palabras adecuadas.- común. Los puños del chico rubio se cerraron con fuerza y su expresión dolida fue fugaz antes de mostrar una nueva sonrisa. Una tan falsa como las intenciones de Mycroft de perder peso. Él estaba siendo honesto. ¿No era eso ser considerado? Mummy le había dicho que siempre era bueno decir la verdad. - Yo toco el violín, aprendo latín y ciencias, voy a ser un científico y un capitán pirata. No tengo tiempo para uniones ni cosas así. Así que anda, vete, estoy ocupado.-

Desechó al muchacho con un gesto de mano. John se fue tal como se lo había pedido. ¡Ni siquiera discutió al respecto! No, definitivamente no era el tipo de alfa que Sherlock había memorizado en los libros. No volvió a ver esa tarde a ninguno de los Watson, o a cualquier otro invitado de la fiesta, hasta que todos se marcharon. Había tenido una tarde divertida y su madre no le había retado demasiado por el estado arruinado de sus ropas.

 

El invierno siguiente, un regalo de cumpleaños llegó de parte de John, con una carta (que Sherlock sabia había sido escrita por su madre) explicando que el muchacho había enfermado de paperas y no se encontraba en condiciones de asistir a la fiesta de Sherlock. Era un hermoso cuaderno, de los que utilizaba para anotar las conclusiones de sus experimentos y observaciones, la tapa cubierta de calaveras con parches y sombreros de tres puntas. No era, tan malo. De hecho era una mejora notable desde el estuche con gatitos. Por más que intentó ocultarla, Mummy lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la pequeña sonrisa complacida al ver el obsequio.

\- Creo que deberíamos enviarle una nota de agradecimiento, ¿no lo crees? Sherlock asintió levemente y su madre le acarició el cabello. Ella compró la tarjeta, el diseño era en tonalidades azules y pelotas de futbol adornaban el borde. Fue Sherlock quien escribió un simple: _**"Gracias"**_ en ella.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a poner?- Inquirió Mycroft y él se encogió de hombros. No es como si hubiera algo más que decir al respecto. Él no fue en verdad consciente de lo que significaba ser un omega hasta que abandonó la escuela para continuar su educación en casa. No es que fuera un verdadero problema, odiaba a sus compañeros y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero sobre todo deshacerse de sus profesores era la mayor gratificación. Estaba harto de discutir y no ser escuchado. El era al menos tres veces más inteligente que cualquiera de esos adultos que le hacían callar en clases y murmuraban por lo bajo que solo era un omega, despectivamente. Ser un omega no solo significaba que llegado el momento su cuerpo cambiaria para poder concebir hijos, y que su aroma se intensificaría, mutando en una esencia que sería irresistible para cualquier alfa no unido. Al parecer, también significaba que estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo cuando toda la capacidad que necesitaba era la de mantener una cama caliente para su alfa, y una casa bien atendida, con hijos sanos y numerosos.

Fue su Padre quien decidió que la educación con los tutores más capacitados, y en la seguridad de su casa, era lo ideal para él cuando cumplió doce años. Después de todo, no era seguro con todos esos adolescentes presentándose como alfas alrededor de él, y las escuelas exclusivas para omegas eran tan lamentables que hasta su padre se sentía indignado de enviar a su hijo ahí. Ellos no le dijeron que los omega no eran científicos ni piratas, ellos ni siquiera le dijeron que la universidad no estaba en sus planes de vida.

-¡¿Por qué John si va a ir a la universidad?!- Le gritó a su padre una tarde que su tutor de química le explicó que sus clases se suspenderían el mes entrante, cuando Sherlock ya habría adquirido todo el conocimiento que un omega realmente necesitaba para su vida. - ¡Es injusto!

Mycroft se apresuró a sacarlo del despacho antes de que su padre pudiera contestar.

\- Yo me encargo de esto, mis disculpas padre.- Dijo rápidamente el joven mientras jalaba a su hermano menor de regreso a su habitación y lo sentaba en su escritorio.

-¡Incluso tú vas a ir a la universidad!- Exclamó despectivamente. Era detestable como Mycroft se las había arreglado para ser recibido en Cambridge el próximo otoño. Se había vuelto más pomposo e insoportable, con sus tontos trajes de tres piezas que le hacían verse diez años más viejo y no hacían nada por ocultar su barriga.

\- Eso es porque soy inteligente, cosa que obviamente no estás imitando.

\- ¡Soy brillante! Mucho más inteligente que tú.- Cruzó los brazos sobre la madera de su escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre ellos.

\- No. Porque si lo fueras no estarías tratando de sortear esta situación a los gritos. ¿Es tu mente tan simple querido hermano que no te das cuenta que la violencia no te llevara a ningún lado? Mucho menos a Cambridge.

\- Quiero ir a Oxford.- Murmuró el adolescente todavía con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.- No quiero ver tu gorda cara.

\- Ahora solo estás siendo infantil.- Suspiró dramáticamente el mayor.- Yo, a diferencia de ti, cultive una muy buena y cordial relación con mi futuro alfa. Él es inteligente, pero como bien dijiste, nosotros somos brillantes. Esa misma inteligencia es la que utilice para convencer a mi futuro compañero para retrasar nuestra unión hasta después de mi graduación en la universidad. ¿Has probado en hablar con John al respecto? Podrías ir a Oxford siempre y cuando él lo permita.

\- Mierda.

\- Lenguaje, Sherlock. El menor rodó sus ojos grises con expresión de fastidio.

\- Estoy seguro de que apelando al buen carácter, John Watson no se negara a tu educación superior. ¿Has probado plantearle el tema?

\- No. – Se masajeó los rizos rebeldes sobre de su nuca.- Ni siquiera hablo con él. Continúa mandándome e-mails hablando sobre sus entrenamientos de rugby. ¡Rugby, Mycroft! Estoy condenado a pedirle autorización a un troglodita alfa jugador de rugby y cabeza hueca. Tú los viste en la secundaria, los alfas más salvajes e imbéciles son los que acuden a los deportes de contacto.

\- También tengo entendido que practica el clarinete.

\- ¡Es un idiota!

\- De hecho, tiene las mejores notas de toda su clase.

Sherlock gritó de pura frustración. Le había estado enviando mails a su correo electrónico desde que él abandonara la escuela. John mantenía ese tono amigable y cordial que lo caracterizaba. Le comentaba en interminables mensajes sobre sus tontos amigos, sus clases y lo fastidiosa que se había vuelto su hermana menor Harriet. Incluso alguna vez le había enviado fotografías suyas con su equipo de rugby. Había crecido y se había presentado ya como un alfa, su altura sin embargo, continuaba siendo menor a la del promedio. Era el más bajo en todo su equipo; empero su musculatura estaba creciendo y su cabello rubio se había oscurecido a dorado al igual que su piel, resultado de sus múltiples horas bajo el sol de las prácticas. En la foto abrazaba a dos de sus compañeros, con su sonrisa franca y reluciente. En realidad tenía un aspecto bastante inofensivo y accesible. Pero el solo pensar que sus planes dependían de la palabra de John Watson, hacía que su sangre hirviera de furia.

\- No puedo.

\- Tonterías, siempre hay formas de convencer a alguien. Sobre todo para un omega a su propio alfa.

\- Ni siquiera puedo usar eso Mycroft, todavía no me he presentado.

Ya tenía catorce años y su primer celo no había llegado. Mummy decía que Sherlock tenía más sangre Vernet que Holmes, y que por eso florecería un poco más tarde que el resto. Pero él se encontraba aliviado, no estaba ansioso de sufrir las torturas trimensuales que el celo provocaba a los de su especie. El celo era ese momento que sucedía solo tres veces al año, en que los omega se volvían especialmente fértiles. Su instinto de procreación tomaba posesión de su mente y todo lo que querían era encontrar un buen alfa saludable al que unirse y llenar su matriz con la semilla de su compañero. Criar y tener hijos era todo lo que buscaban en esos momentos. Fisiológicamente su aroma se volvía un potente afrodisiaco para cualquier alfa sin unir a tal punto de llevarlos a un frenesí violento. Los libros decían que en el estado de celo, el omega incluso disfrutaba del comportamiento posesivo y agresivo que despertaban en el alfa. Su matriz comenzaba a secretar el viscoso lubricante que le marcaba el comienzo del periodo de celo, cuando estaba listo para ser penetrado durante días antes de volver a su normalidad.

El celo compartido era descripto como una de las experiencias más gratificantes que tenía toda la especie, tanto para omega como el alfa. El mismo celo, sin un alfa para satisfacerlo, era un proceso largo y agonizante en el que se habían registrado casos extremos, donde el omega perdía totalmente la capacidad de racionalizar y acababa haciendo cosas que atentaban contra su vida. Tales experiencias ya no eran comunes desde el desarrollo de la medicación supresora. Los supresores estaban permitidos a partir del segundo celo de un omega sin unir; las pastillas lograban disminuir los síntomas a una mínima molestia que incluso no interrumpía su rutina. Había quienes mantenían la medicación durante los días no correspondientes a su celo, logrando el efecto de suavizar su aroma de omega.

\- Quiero ir a la universidad…- Susurró mientras revisaba la larga lista de correos electrónicos provenientes de John Watson. No había respondido ninguno de ellos, y sin embargo el rubio continuaba enviándoselos, haciendo preguntas que le instaban a contestar cada mensaje.– Supongo que no pierdo nada con preguntar…

\- Deberías enviarle una fotografía.- Sugirió Mycroft. Sería una buena táctica para lograr algo en John, después de todo llevaban años sin verse y el gesto mostraría que al menos Sherlock leía sus mensajes.

\- Ni siquiera tengo una.

Un flash proveniente de su derecha lo sorprendió. Mycroft había sacado su nuevo teléfono celular y tomado una fotografía suya con él.

\- Ahora la tienes.

La foto en cuestión no era ni tan buena o halagadora como las que John había enviado. Era honesta sin embargo. Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, uno de sus codos sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza, mientras miraba pensativamente la pantalla de su computadora. Vestía su camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas y de fondo se veía todo el caos que era su escritorio y habitación, su mesa de química con frascos lleno de reactivos y los recortes de periódicos con los crímenes más relevantes de la época empapelando su pared.

\- Es terrible.

\- Te ves pálido y podrías poner algo de peso sobre esos huesos, pero yo diría que es bastante aceptable.

\- Solo lo dices porque eres gordo y envidioso.

\- Y tú repetitivo con tus insultos. Uno creería que con los años encontrarías algún otro defecto que apuntar.

Fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor antes de tomar con brusquedad el teléfono móvil y pasar la fotografía con destino a John Watson. Echó a Mycroft de su habitación sin embargo, no lo quería ahí merodeando mientras decidía el mensaje que iba a escribir.

_**"He estado estudiando muy duro y no he tenido tiempo para responder a tus mensajes, pero he leído cada uno de ellos. Química es mi asignatura favorita, tengo intensiones de continuar mi formación en Oxford, solo si lo permites. Buena suerte con tu próximo partido. ¿Está tu rodilla lo suficientemente curada como para participar sin reservas? Sinceramente, S H.** _

 

 Su tono condescendiente le enfermaba, pero iba a demostrar que era tan capaz como Mycroft de sortear su camino hacia el futuro que estaba deseando.

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato, John sonaba más sorprendido y entusiasmado de lo que él había esperado, hasta había elogiado su fotografía. Le confesaba que se sentía orgulloso de tener una imagen para presumir con sus compañeros de rugby, pues Sherlock había crecido de forma muy halagadora y John sonaba conforme con eso. Bueno, siempre era un merito poder satisfacer las expectativas de un deportista descerebrado, pensó con sarcasmo. La frase que justificó todo el mensaje, la mejor oración, la que generó una sensación de victoria tan embriagadora como los halagos de John sobre su aspecto jamás iban a generar, fue la siguiente: **"… y me gusta la química también! Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial en la universidad, Oxford es muy difícil así que estudia mucho, no dudo que vayas a lograrlo…** "

\- ¡Sí!- Saltó sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo la calavera que había sido su primer oficial y ahora su único amigo.

\- ¡Es navidad, Billy! Ohh Dioss, es fantástico, iremos a la universidad y después de eso…

Después de eso… El no tenía decidido lo que harían después de eso, pero no dudaba que lo iba a decidir en el camino. La felicidad que trajo la buena noticia no duró mucho. Poco tiempo después, mientras estaba en el jardín juntando una muestra de huesos de un animal que no estaba seguro de si era un mapache o un ratón muy grande, la presentación de Sherlock llegó. Fue dolorosa, desesperante, la peor experiencia en toda su vida. Su piel hervía de tal manera que creía que iba a derretir la carne debajo, todo su cuerpo estaba blando y empapado de sudor y el horrible lubricante que corría entre sus piernas. Era enloquecedor y los cuatro días encerrado en su habitación, luchando contra la necesidad de tener algo clavado en su cuerpo, penetrándolo y satisfaciéndolo, fueron una tortura. Jamás se había sentido en falta, pero a partir de ese día su cuerpo creo la conciencia de que había sido una mitad toda tu vida, una que necesitaba ser completada y llenada con el semen de su alfa.

Padre fue especialmente comprensivo después del evento y Mummy jamás estuvo más dichosa. No eran de naturaleza cariñosa pero con el celo terminado, abrazó a su hijo menor y Sherlock, quien siempre había sido reacio al contacto físico, se enterró hecho un ovillo desnudo en el abrazo de su madre. Tenía lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y no comprendía como su madre podía sonreír y murmurarle palabras de orgullo cuando Sherlock jamás se había sentido más humillado que nunca. "Quiero mis supresores" le dijo en un quejido a su madre y ella acariciándole ambas mejillas le aseguró que los tendría. Ella tenía que hacer gran alarde de la debilidad de Sherlock, compartiendo con todas sus jodidas amigas la novedad de su presentación. El no había respondido más mensajes de John desde el asunto de la universidad, pero cuando tímidamente el alfa le mandó un mensaje de correo felicitándole por las buenas nuevas y preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Sherlock encontró el perfecto lugar para descargar todo los sentimientos que había tenido que callarse ante su familia.

_**"LO ODIO. No tengo deseos de volver a pasar una experiencia como esa nunca más. Odio esto, odio ser un omega. No tienes idea de lo desagradable que es tener que estar subyugado a un instinto que ni siquiera reconozco como propio. Yo NO quiero ser montado como una especie de animal salvaje, yo NO quiero tener hijos ni volver a sentir esa clase de debilidad. No necesito ningún alfa y aunque nuestra relación puede ser cultivada en el futuro hasta lograr, quizás, una amistad, yo no voy a someterme a ti John Watson. Debería haber nacido alfa, estoy seguro de que sería mejor que cualquiera de los cavernícolas que llamas amigos. Soy brillante y no voy a ser desperdiciado por mi genética ni a ser retrasado por una unión ni por hijos. Mamá dice que voy a empezar a tomar supresores tan pronto como pueda, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo hasta que el ultimo rastro de omega quede tan suprimido que ni tú mismo me vas a reconocer."** _

Se acurrucó en su cama, sofocando un grito en su almohada y pensando en todas las palabras que le había enviado al que estaba destinado a ser su compañero. No era justo y estaba consciente de ello, de todos a su alrededor John era el que menos se merecía la sarta de comentarios que había tipeado sin pensar, pero no había caso en ocultar sus intensiones, desde que tuviera conciencia de lo que significaba la promesa de unión que habían decidido sus familias, Sherlock sabía que iba a romperla. Era una cuestión de tiempo antes de comunicar sus verdaderos pensamientos a John Watson. Incluso, si tenía suerte, John podría desencantarse y buscar otro omega para unirse y criar hijos. Uno más dispuesto que elogiara sus características de alfa y no le mostrara sus faltas cada vez que tenía la posibilidad. Un omega obediente con menos hambre de realización personal. Un buen omega.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Un buen Omega: Segunda Parte**

 

Bajo el efecto de los supresores Sherlock fue recuperando su viejo yo mes a mes, los síntomas de sus celos golpeaban con mínima intensidad y su aroma se mantenía al menor de su potencia, cada paso que daba hacia el futuro parecía ir en contra a lo que la naturaleza había tenido preparado para él.

Creció en altura y tomó provecho de ello adquiriendo una buena postura y abrigos largos que solo incrementaban su presencia. Sus palabras se volvieron más tajantes y su arrogancia, reflejo de su propia autoestima, eran su carta de presentación. Acido, mordaz, brillante y con su aroma natural casi imperceptible, Sherlock Holmes se volvía un joven que nada tenía de la clásica figura del omega. Con la partida de Mycroft a Cambridge y los mensajes de John que había dejado de llegar, Sherlock tuvo más tiempo para invertir en sus estudios e investigaciones. Había adoptado a la biblioteca de la mansión como su oficina y pasaba largas horas sin hablar con nadie o incluso comer y dormir.

Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál sería su carrera, solo que llegado el momento abandonaría todo para mudarse a la universidad y luego Londres. Viviría de forma independiente, manteniéndose a sí mismo y asegurando su propia seguridad. El kung fu, baristu y boxeo habían mejorado su estado físico y se sentía confiado en sus capacidades para reducir un alfa si fuera necesario. Se encontraba deseando la oportunidad.

No pasaba día sin que sus padres le recordaran la existencia de John Watson y le preguntaran indignados qué pensaría John de sus hobbies peculiares (utilizaban sutiles palabras pero el descontento era más que evidente), él gritaba que no tenía intención de unirse al joven Watson el día de hoy ni ningún día de un futuro cercano. Su madre trataba de contener las lágrimas de preocupación y su Padre había empezado a manifestar la apatía de la resignación. Quizás se saliera con la suya, Sherlock pensaba esperanzado, después de todo no se esperaba mucho del segundo hijo cuando el linaje Holmes ya estaba asegurado por Mycroft y su perfecta unión próxima a suceder.

Creciendo huraño y cada vez más obsesionado con la ciencia forense, Sherlock se olvidó de todo referido al asunto de su promedito alfa hasta que una tarde, un poderoso aroma desconocido invadió la mansión Holmes. Sherlock salió de la biblioteca, siguiendo el rastro hasta la oficina de su Padre.

Nunca tenían visitantes, Padre no realizaba sus reuniones de negocio en la casa, sobre todo desde que tenía un omega sin unir (y aunque el omega era uno como Sherlock, no deseaba correr el riesgo), por eso cada oportunidad de ver un desconocido y practicar sus habilidades deductivas era bien recibida.

No reconoció la voz, ni el aroma, pero supo enseguida que era un alfa. Alfa joven, sano, sus entrañas se revolvieron con ansiedad. Ingresó a la habitación súbitamente, provocando que ambos alfas se voltearan al unísono. Corto de estatura pero con una presencia que gritaba alfa por donde lo mirara, John Watson se encontraba de pie delante del escritorio de su padre. Su franca sonrisa mutando a una pequeña mueca al momento que vio entrar a Sherlock.

 

\- Sherlock, justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

 

 

-Naturalmente.- Respondió altivo a su padre. No se acercó, pero era incapaz de quitar sus ojos de los azules de John, el muchacho rubio le mantenía la mirada sin un gramo de intimidación. Sutilmente el alfa olfateo el ambiente, haciendo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Ah. Buscaba el aroma a omega , ausente en Sherlock.

 

\- El joven Watson ha venido a tratar un asunto de delicadeza, y aunque no la necesita, está buscando tu opinión al respecto.- Esa era la forma de su padre de decirle que John le estaba dando algo que en realidad no se merecía.

 

\- ¿Ha cambiado tu opinión sobre mi educación? Porque tengo que advertirte que Oxford ya ha aprobado mi solicitud y tengo intención de unirme, no importa el costo que pague, el próximo semestre. La cabeza de la familia Holmes resopló violentamente, mostrando su disconformidad ante la elección de palabras. John, sin en cambio, se mantuvo tranquilo.

 

-No, mi opinión no ha cambiado.- Dijo el rubio.

 

\- Oh… bien.- Asintió con arrogancia pero sintiendo aflojar sus músculos.- ¿Qué es entonces? Vamos, no tengo todo el día

 

\- El joven Watson aquí ha venido a tratar un tema de delicadeza…

 

\- Sí, sí, ya has dicho eso.

 

\- ¡SHERLOCK!- Su pulso saltó ante la exclamación de su padre. No quería probar sus habilidades contra un alfa con su padre, eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Se tranquilizó y asintió sutilmente, sin deseos de volver a interrumpir.

 

\- John conoce tu descontento con respecto a la unión y no tiene deseos de participar si tus intensiones no son las mismas que él. Sin embargo,- se apresuró a añadir ante la expresión esperanzada de su hijo.- no está en sus intenciones romper el acuerdo que tanto sus padres como nosotros hemos forjado años atrás, Sherlock. Es por eso que John decidió darte el tiempo, él cree, y yo apoyo su opinión, que es tiempo y madurez lo que necesitas antes de decidir forzar la unión. Él va a darte toda la libertad que desees, y a cambio va a pedirte una concesión también.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó a John, fue su padre quien respondió sin embargo.

 

\- John ha manifestado el deseo de salir con otras personas. Sé que no es lo más apropiado, y si las circunstancias fueran diferentes sería el primero en protestar para resguardar tu honor, Sherlock. Pero has hecho claro tu displacer al cumplir tus obligaciones como omega, y conozco en carne propia las urgencias de la naturaleza de un alfa. John no va a formar una unión fuera de la prometida, pero en orden de hacerse cargo de tus necesidades…

 

\- Va a meter su pene en otro agujero. Esta vez John no fue capaz de sostener la mirada, bajo los ojos avergonzado igual que la primera vez que llegara a la casa Holmes y Sherlock dudara de su naturaleza.

 

\- Citas. Solo quiero tener citas, betas, solo eso.

 

\- Hazlo. No me importa. – Contestó Sherlock.

 

\- También ha venido en persona para informarnos y pedir la bendición de nuestra familia sobre un asunto muy importante. John ha decidido unirse al ejército.

 

 

Típico de un alfa. No basta con golpear con la excusa de pasarse un balón entre un idiota a otro, él tiene que de hecho ir a matar a hombres en otro continente para probar su naturaleza. Patético. Predecible.

 

\- Voy a ser un cirujano.

 

 

-¡¿Qué?! El rubio sonrió complacido en verdad por ser capaz de sorprender a Sherlock Holmes. Un médico, pero eso significaría…

 

 

\- ¿Cómo ...? Pero eso significaría que…

 

 

\- ¿Fui a la escuela de medicina? Sí por supuesto, pensé que lo sabías.

 

\- Bueno claramente no.

 

– Espetó con dureza, intentando componerse del shock.

 

\- No será hasta el próximo año, cuando termine de rendir mis cursos finales. Pero ya les he escrito y también he recibido una carta con novedades, están dispuestos a aceptarme en la residencia de cirugía y trauma apenas sea posible. ¿No es grandioso como ambos tenemos buenas noticias? - Había un sutil tono de ironía dentro de esa frase que Sherlock captó a la perfección.

 

Tu no me necesitas, yo no te necesito, puedo salir con betas y ser cirujano. Entendía el orgullo herido de un alfa cuando lo reconocía. Sonrió divertido a John Watson, finalmente puedo reconocer un alfa ahí, se dijo antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

 

\- Disfruta Oxford.- Dijo John.

 

\- ¡Disfruta la guerra!- Contestó dejando escapar una sonrisa de victoria.

 

De alguna manera las cosas se habían solucionado para él. Iría a la universidad, sería el dueño de su propia vida y el camino se había despejado para que todo esto pasara. Era brillante. Su partida a Oxford lo alejó del control de sus padres y de la aprisionadora sensación de la mansión Holmes. Pero lo acercó al ojo de Mycroft, quien era incluso más insoportable que todo lo anterior. Vigilaba de cerca cada acción de su hermano menor, cada clase en la que se anotaba y los lugares que frecuentaba. Era insoportable.

 

La universidad probó ser un estímulo intenso y abrumador los primeros tiempos, pero pronto Sherlock se dio cuenta de que lo que recordaba de la gente no había cambiado en absoluto. Los profesores todavía lo repudiaban, nadie parecía respetar la opinión de un omega sin unir, y el uso constante de supresores ofendía a más de uno. Por lo que Sherlock se esforzó en ser cada vez mejor, brillante, increíble a tal punto de que sus argumentos eran tan inapelables que todos no tendrían más opción que escucharlo y guardar silencio. Había otros omegas como él, pero ninguno era como él realmente. La demografía actual demostraba que la mayoría de la población estaba constituida por betas. Personas comunes y corrientes con un rastro de aroma tan plana como sus personalidades; pero incluso Sherlock se encontraba admirándolos, ellos no sufrían el celo ni tenían nada parecido a la ceremonia de unión. Era común que los betas se emparejaran con sus iguales, pero no era extraño en estos días ver alfas que optaban por ellos y hasta omegas que formaban algún tipo particular de lazo con los mismos, algo mucho más emocional e intelectual y menos biológico y primitivo.

 

Sin embargo, hasta entre las mentes más abiertas con respecto a la sexualidad y las uniones, que la presencia de Sherlock causaba disconfort. Los omegas eran en la actualidad la minoría demográfica, los números mostraba que los alfa superaban cinco a uno el número total de omegas en gran Bretaña, y cifras similares se manejaban a nivel mundial. Cinco alfas cada un omega, siendo tan preciados nadie comprendía como Sherlock podía renegar de su naturaleza o incluso rehusar cualquier tipo de unión y vínculo. No fue una sorpresa cuando empezó a ser el anormal y rechazado en sus clases. Sus profesores eran unos idiotas. Sus compañeros todavía más. Las esperanzas de encajar que había albergado secretamente Sherlock, fueron destruidas el día que tuvo que probar sus capacidades contra un alfa. Sebastian Wilkes, alfa, idiota, el estereotipo del macho alfa que tanto odiaba, era el que más se manifestaba ofendido por la presencia de Sherlock.

Un omega que se comportaba como alfa, no solo era absurdo sino también ofensivo y no falto mucho para convencer a otros de esos idiotas como él para encerrarlo a la salida de sus clases y demostrar a Holmes exactamente lo que era ser un alfa. El boxeo fue suficiente y su fuerza pudo reducir exitosamente a un alfa, el segundo fue un problema pero pudo sortearlo. Contra cinco alfas enojados no tuvo oportunidad. Las estadísticas actuales demostraron que alrededor de cinco alfas presentan batalla entre sí para cortejar a un solo omega. Fueron cinco los alfas que se unieron para demostrarle a Sherlock Holmes lo que era ser un omega. No eran golpes, no realmente. Violentamente lo sujetaron y enseguida comprendió la naturaleza del enfrentamiento, lo iban a violar y no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Se resistió tantos minutos como pudo, desesperación apoderándose de sus sentidos y la realización de que el destino final era inevitable.

Una cámara de CCTV apuntada en la dirección correcta y un hermano pendiente puso a la policía del campus en el lugar y momento justo para evitar que perdiera lo único que la universidad todavía no le había quitado, su dignidad. Emergiendo del baño de su habitación se echó en la cama, todavía húmedo por la ducha. Se había salvado pero aunque Wilkes y sus amigos no habían logrado su cometido, habían probado un punto irrefutable. Él era un omega y estaba en peligro. Ningún jurado habría sentenciado a esos alfas por el crimen cometido, y la justicia social estaría en su contra: qué clase de omega sin unir se paseaba por un campus lleno de alfas? Claramente estaba buscando problemas.

Lo habrían violado y tanto la ley como la gente le habrían echado la culpa a él. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y sofocó las lágrimas de impotencia. Habían probado su punto, porque en ese momento se sentía tan frágil y desprotegido que le provocaba vértigo. Había fallado, y todavía tenía toda esa información, todo el conocimiento y la capacidades, pero todavía no sabía para qué usarlas. Se sentía vacío. Por primera vez en dos años, pensó en John Watson. ¿Podría ser él capaz de protegerlo? Quizás sus padres y todo el mundo había tenido razón y el no iba a encontrar su realización personal a menos que formara una unión sólida que le permitiera moverse por el mundo con la libertad que quisiera. No, que su alfa quisiera. Se arrastró a su computadora y escribió a John después de cinco años.

 

 _ **"¿Estás muerto? SH"**_ Él no iba a responder, probablemente ni siquiera mantenía la misma dirección después de todos estos años. Se fue a dormir y soñó con la señora Watson llamándole adorable y preguntándole a John por su opinión. Un par de días después, mientras Sherlock aún permanecía recostado lánguidamente e ignorando las llamadas de Mycroft obligándolo a ir a clases, la respuesta inesperada llegó.

 

" **Todo lo opuesto en realidad. ¿Estás disfrutando la universidad? Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. ¿Cómo diablos sabias que mi rodilla estaba lesionada antes de mi partido de rugby? Estoy seguro de que nunca te lo había mencionado."** ¡Era obvio!

_**"Obvio. La foto que me enviaste la semana previa a mi mensaje mostraba una rigidez en la postura de tu pierna izquierda. Además tu piel se veía menos bronceada que la de tus compañeros de equipo, menos entrenamiento, no es propio de ti faltar a tus entrenamientos ni siquiera por tus exámenes, una falta obligada entonces, simple, lesión. La rodilla fue lo más probable. SH"** _

" **Sí. ¡Eres un jodido genio! ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso? Es una locura. Me lesione la rodilla izquierda un mes antes, ligamento cruzado. No quise pasar por la cirugía, el tiempo de recuperación fue más…. Increíble, JODIDO GENIO. "**

Sherlock sonrió y resopló al leer el último mensaje de John, dos días después del primero. Las mentes simples se impresionaban con poco. Aunque no es que pudiera llamarle simple de mente a un futuro cirujano.

_**"¿Ya eres un cirujano? La universidad es aburrida. No suena para nada a lo que describías sobre tu escuela. ¿La gente siempre es tan estúpida? Snobs, presumidos y clasistas. Encerrado en mi habitación al menos puedo descansar de sus mentes simples. SH"** _

**"¿Es esa tu forma sutil de preguntarme cómo estoy? No, no soy un cirujano todavía jajaja no hay manera de que alguien pueda completar cuatro años de entrenamiento solo en dos… Bueno, tal vez tú podrías… jodido genio. Sobre la gente, si, supongo que todo el mundo debe ser bastante estúpido si se compara contigo. No todos somos niños prodigio del violín, ¿lo sabes, no? Pregunto esto porque no estoy seguro de si tus preguntas son irónicas o realmente estas buscando confirmación… Pero eso sería Sherlock Holmes buscando una opinión y no estoy seguro de conocer esa creatura mítica. ¿Quieres decir que hay gente más snob que tú y Mycroft? Jajajajajajaja. Mis entrenamientos están lleno de imbéciles también. Mi amigo Bill Murray, fuimos a la escuela de medicina juntos y se enlistó al mismo tiempo que yo, él es un beta. ¿Puedes creer que solo le permitieron tomar los cursos de enfermería? El sujeto es uno de los tipos más inteligentes y confiables que he visto, y no puede ser un médico en el ejército solo por ser beta. Es una mierda, entiendo lo que dices sobre los clasistas. Es ridículo que ese tipo de cosas aún sucedan en estos años. ¿Estás bien? Lo de mi rodilla, ¿eso es algo que puedes hacer con todo el mundo? Adivinar, digo. ¿Por qué no sales de tu habitación? ¡Ve a tus clases!"**

 

_**"No es cuestión de adivinación, es observación. La gente ve pero no observa, no analiza lo observado. Cuando haces las conexiones apropiadas es una cuestión bastante obvia. La deducción es un proceso científico que he estado desarrollando todos estos años, sin embargo, no creo que en verdad cualquiera pueda hacer lo que hago. Mycroft puede, al menos eso creo, jamás me lo ha confirmado pero sus acciones son más elocuentes. He llegado a la conclusión de que Oxford almacena a la mayor cantidad de idiotas y clasistas del Reino Unido. He estado pensando en irme, no hay mucho que me puedan enseñar aquí realmente. SH."** _

 

**"La ciencia de la Deducción… Suena bastante sofisticado cuando lo pones así. Todavía no me has respondido si estás bien. ¿Tus padres saben que estás pensando en dejar la universidad? ¿Mycroft? ¿Qué estás pensando hacer si no estudias? Va a estar todo bien por mí, es decir, no tienes que pedir permiso realmente. Odio estos asuntos clasistas tanto como tú, en lo que a mí respecta, eres tan libre como yo de hacer lo que prefieras Sherlock. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"**

Al final de la segunda semana de completo encierro finalmente abandonó la habitación. Anudando su bufanda y colocándose su abrigo se alejó del campus. Necesitaba pensar. Tenía un nudo en su estómago que jamás había estado ahí.

-Mycroft Holmes.- Respondió la voz al otro lado de su teléfono.

 

\- Necesito donde quedarme.

 

\- Sherlock... Este no es el mejor de los momentos. ¿Qué pasa con tu habitación en el campus?

 Eso era extraño, su hermano nunca sonaba tan estresado.

 

\- Mis supresores se terminaron y desde la nueva ley del campus, no están permitidos dentro de él o a su alrededor. Puedo ir a Londres ahora mismo y conseguirlos, pero mi celo está muy cerca, no voy a llegar a tiempo. Necesito. Un. Lugar.

 

 

Mycroft suspiró agotado del otro lado de la línea. Murmullos que indicaba que estaba dando órdenes a un subordinado.

 

\- Un auto pasara a buscarte cuanto antes. No tienes que agradecer, querido hermano.

 

\- ¿Cómo esta Gustave, todavía sigues estirando su unión con engaños, My?

 

\- Preguntó en tono condescendiente.

 

\- ¿Cómo está John?

Sherlock hizo un silencio pesado antes de responder, sopesando la decisión de contar o no la verdad.

 

 

\- He estado intercambiando mensajes con él.

 

\- ¿En serio?- El tono serio de Mycroft estaba desprovisto de mala intensión. Sonaba curioso.

 

\- Él… no es tan malo. Va a ser un cirujano y su mejor amigo es un beta… Él dice que soy tan libre como él, que no debo pedirle permiso.

 

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no lo crees?

 

Sí, era muy bueno. Y la tensión en su pecho se hizo cada vez más apretada.

Su celo estaba llegando y hacía años que no había vivido uno sin el apoyo de los supresores químicos. Si solo pudiera tener su propio laboratorio, o el acceso a uno, podría producir su propia camada y no tener que depender así de Mycroft. Cortó la llamada y volvió a su habitación para buscar todo lo necesario. Sin darse cuenta empacó su computadora, sus libretas, libros, el violín y sus mejores abrigos. El no iba a regresar nunca más.

El auto llegó por él y fue dispuesto para él una pequeña habitación en las afuera de la ciudad, ventanas selladas y la custodia de dos betas en la entrada. Mientras acomodaba su violín sobre el escritorio su ritmo cardíaco ya se sentía aumentado. Las palpitaciones insoportables dificultaban su concentración. Encendió su computadora buscando cualquier tipo de distracción para el calor creciente en su vientre, pero fue un nuevo mensaje de John lo que encontró. No había texto esta vez, solo un video adjunto. Colmado de curiosidad lo abrió; se trataba de una filmación casera con la cámara de un teléfono quizás, pero la calidad era bastante respetable.En ella se escuchaba la voz de un sujeto, el que sostenía la cámara, y de repente la imagen de un joven rubio con uniforme de soldado junto a una camilla, al parecer realizando puntos de sutura a otro joven militar como de su edad, robusto y pelirrojo.

"Oii Murray quita esa cámara de mierda de aquí" Le pide el muchacho pelirrojo herido al camarógrafo. "Jodete Stigson, no es mi culpa que te cayeras en el entrenamiento más ridículo de la maldita historia en toda la milicia británica. Holaaaaa Johnny! Di hola a la cámara!" John lleva el cabello mucho más corto que la última vez que se vieron, su cuerpo se nota más torneado y sus ojos cansados.Pero azules, brillantes y con una diversión que Sherlock jamás ha visto. Es una sonrisa franca y relajada como la que se comparte con los amigos, no es sorpresa que Sherlock jamás la haya presenciado en persona. "hola a la cámara." Murmura entre dientes mientras da una nueva punzada a la herida y la cierra con un punto impecable. "Bill aleja esa jodida cámara del campo estéril, vas a contaminarlo y luego me tengo que cargar el brazo infectado de este imbécil. " "Ohhh vamos Johnny, al menos tendrías un verdadero caso para practicar tus habilidades. " "Hum… amputar un brazo…" John sonríe de forma anhelante. Provocando un gruñido de disgusto en su compañero paciente y las risas estallan entre los otros dos. La grabación se acaba abruptamente y lo siguiente que sabe es que la lubricación caliente moja su ropa interior y sus entrañas están clamando ser reclamadas por un solo individuo.

 

Sherlock tiene diecinueve años la primera vez que se masturba, incapaz de quitar la imagen de un joven soldado rubio con la sonrisa más increíble que ha visto en su vida. Acaba una, dos, tres veces gruñendo el nombre de John Watson mientras suspira y entierra sus dedos en sí mismo, pero no es suficiente. Y después de toda una tarde el cuerpo está exhausto pero sus ganas apenas están apenas alcanzando su punto culmine. Él está hecho para eso. Él está hecho para estar así con John Watson y reclamarlo como suyo. Porque es su alfa, suyo y la imagen mental de betas sin rostros pasando por la cama de John solo lo mortifica más. Estúpido. Imbécil. Jamás debió permitirlo. El segundo día de su celo repite el video en su computadora una y otra vez, utilizando su gran imaginación para construir escenarios distintos para él y John. Su alfa lo toma una y otra vez en situaciones diversas, pero cada vez que llega al orgasmo alcanza mínimos momentos de claridad donde recuerda que John es libre, que no es suyo realmente, y a ese estúpido pase libre para saciar todos sus impulsos sexuales alfa con cualquiera menos con él. Que está entrenando para marcharse a una guerra donde puede perderlo en cualquier minuto. Su celo se acaba y aparece el mismo vacío que experimentó al finalizar su primero, solo que esta vez la profundidad es irreversible, así como las decisiones tomadas.

 

No espera el auto de Mycroft, no avisa. Toma su mejor abrigo, su computadora y el violín, partiendo a Londres sin saber exactamente cuál es su futuro pero dispuesto a encontrarlo. En Londres solo encuentra las drogas y las calles. Utiliza todas sus capacidades para aprender y memoriza la ubicación de cada dirección en la ciudad, utiliza su mapa mental para esconderse de los ojos de Mycroft, en cada cámara de seguridad. Conoce a la gente más impresentable en todo Londres, los llama Los Irregulares, son los indigentes, los drogadictos y prostitutas, los verdaderos ojos y oídos de la ciudad. La gente invisible. Se mezcla con ellos y aprende más sobre la humanidad de lo que los libros de la mansión Holmes jamás podrían explicarle. Los betas no son tan simples. Los omegas pueden ser tan violentos y manipuladores como el peor de los alfas. Y hay alfas que lo tratan como un igual, que están en la calle y lo albergan del frio y alimentan a cambio de nada. Hay alfas salvando vidas a cambio de nada, así como John lo está haciendo. Aprende un nuevo sistema de organización mnemotécnica y le da el aspecto de las calles de Londres, le llama Palacio Mental.

Cada recuerdo y conocimiento tiene una dirección especial en su cerebro. Y aprende a hacer cosas terribles a cambio de lo que necesita. La primera vez que da una mamada es a un patólogo beta a cambio de ingreso al laboratorio del Hospital de Barts para sintetizar su propio supresor. Uno tan potente que prácticamente destruye su libido y desaparece su olor. Poco después es que comienzan los comentarios y rumores de que Sherlock Holmes es asexual y una extraña mutación donde no tiene género primario. Él a diferencia del resto del mundo: no tiene aroma. Sintetiza otro tipo de drogas también, cuando descubre que es la forma más fácil y rápida de conseguir dinero sin tener que recurrir a su fideicomiso, bloqueado por Mycroft poco después de su desaparición. Se dice que es solo para la venta, lo suficiente como para mantener su departamento de mala muerte, y que no la va a consumir.

Pero una tarde casi dos años después de aquel video que jamás respondió, John Watson le manda un mensaje: "He sido reclutado. Parto a Afganistán en dos días y probablemente no te importe, pero lo único que me aterra es no saber si estás bien. Cuídate." En lugar de eso consume cocaína por primera vez. Y es glorioso.Es la primera vez que las voces se callan, que no existe John Watson, ni uniones ni supresores. Mycroft lo encuentra desmayado en su departamento meses después, por segunda vez su hermano mayor le salva la vida al llevarlo a una guardia hospitalaria para tratar su sobredosis. Se escapa antes de su recuperación total y de que Mycroft lo obligue a meterse en un programa de rehabilitación en una casa de descanso para omegas.

 

-¿Lo has encontrado? Lo que sea que estés buscando mientras destruyes tu vida.- Le pregunta el mayor de los Holmes, impecablemente vestido con un traje gris de tres piezas y un paraguas del que no parece separarse. El no luce como su hermano mayor ya, sus ojos fríos y cansados divergen mucho de los inteligentes y analíticos que vio en la mansión Holmes. El ve además decepción y lástima. Casi prefirió encontrar vergüenza al mirarlo, él podía lidiar con eso. La lástima era insoportable, tanto que no podía esperar un día más antes de volver a las calles. Cambia de apartamento y aunque sabe que Mycroft lo ha vuelto a encontrar, su hermano mayor no lo busca ni lo detiene. Sherlock lo odia. Desprecia a Mycroft y su vida perfecta, sus trajes de tres piezas y su maldito paraguas.

Odia que él ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo, mientras que Sherlock todavía deambula por la vida, haciendo mamadas a cambio de favores y drogándose para olvidarlas. Deambula drogado con una mezcla de cocaína que ha perfeccionado por sí mismo, una solución al 7% que equilibra perfectamente el estado idílico de la intoxicación con la conciencia de la realidad.

Es su obra maestra de la perdición, y tropieza en la morgue de St. Barts mientras unos idiotas hablar incoherencias sobre la causa de muerte de un hombre mediana edad. Sherlock les llama imbéciles y les dice que incluso él (intoxicado, implica, pero no lo menciona) puede darse cuenta de que la causa de muerte es un ajuste de deudas. El sujeto es además un oficial de la policía que estaba trabajando encubierto en el momento de su muerte. Lo nota en su contextura física, en las deformaciones características en su mano, la de un hombre con entrenamiento formal en tiro. Además el hecho de que todos sus tatuajes, múltiples, fueron realizados al mismo momento. Nadie hace eso a menos que este creando una imagen, intentando encajar. Oficial encubierto. Antidrogas.

 

-¿Quién carajo eres tú?- Demanda saber un hombre de cabello gris plateado, oficial de policía.

 

\- Sherlock Holmes. Búscalo en tu data base, estoy seguro de que Scotland Yard debe tener la información de un hombre de ascendencia griega de aproximadamente 37 años trabajando de encubierto. Sherlock se larga antes de escuchar la respuesta del hombre policía para regresar a su departamento. Lo vuelve a encontrar días después, el sujeto se presenta como Lestrade y demanda saber cómo carajo ha adivinado que se trataba de Nikolai Miller, uno de los oficiales que trabajaba encubierto, ha sido asesinado. Recuerda la misma pregunta, cómo haz adivinado sobre mi rodilla.

 

-La Ciencia de la Deducción.- Responde, con una sonrisa boba y nostálgica. Sus ojos empañados por la cocaína.

 

\- Estás drogado… Maldición, eres un adicto.

 

\- Masculla Lestrade cuando se aproxima lo suficiente para notar.

 

\- Sí, pero también se donde puedes encontrar a tu asesino y la causa del ajuste. Se dice a si mismo que está loco, que arriesga su trabajo, pero Lestrade lo escucha y gracias a sus indicaciones corren por toda la ciudad en una operación masiva que le vale al oficial su ascenso a Detective Inspector de Scottland Yard. Lestrade es un alfa, su olfato está más desarrollado que el resto de sus mediocres oficiales, por eso aunque es sutil y casi inexistente lo nota.

 

-Eres un omega. ¿Un omega sin unión?- Le pregunta, aunque no hay insinuación ni repulsión en su comentario, solo sorpresa.

 

\- Tú lo dijiste antes, soy un drogadicto. ¿Quién querría unirse a alguien así?

 

\- Más gente de la que piensas.- Masculla en voz baja.- Mira, lo que haces, la ciencia de la deducción o lo que sea, es un talento maravilloso. Se nota que eres un chico inteligente… Yo podría usar tu ayuda en los casos, podría meterte en las investigaciones. Pero tienes que prometerme algo a cambio.

 

\- ¿Sexo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lestrade, una mamada cada vez que me permitas entrar a un caso? ¡Quizás que pase con celo contigo! No sé si soy capaz de tener celo después de todas esas drogas…- Se ríe con amargura, como si fuera la broma más divertida que ha escuchado en muchos años.

 

\- ¡Claro que no! Tengo una esposa y ningún deseo de engañarla con un omega drogadicto que vive en la calle. Tienes que dejar esa mierda, es en serio. Si quieres volver y participar, perfecto, te daré todo el acceso que quieras, apoyo al cien por ciento. El laboratorio de la policía si quieres. Pero no a un drogadicto.

 

El odia a Lestrade y llora pensando en John Watson y la guerra, en sus últimas palabras pidiéndole que se cuide. Resolviendo el caso y trabajando para la policía se sintió más vivo que nunca. Es perfecto. Son puzles. Rompecabezas brillantes e intrincados, y mantienen su cabeza trabajando de manera ordenada, su adrenalina palpitando en su sangre mientras corre tras los asesinos seriales. Es como Lestrade, un detective, pero a la vez es único, porque es un genio y puede utilizar todo lo aprendido durante su vida. Es una sensación de euforia que no tiene nada que ver con las drogas, es una alegría de verdad, plena y sincera. Esa noche se ríe como nunca, porque por fin ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

 

El primer y único detective consultor del mundo. Lestrade y su promesa logran lo que la culpa y todo el poder del gobierno británico jamás consiguieron, Sherlock deja las drogas. Es un proceso largo y doloroso pero, pero la quita de su sistema. Limpio, lúcido y preparado para todo, se presenta en le oficina del detective inspector y comienza a resolver casos.

La vida mejora. Los oficiales que trabajan para Lestrade son imbéciles y lo detestan, pero apenas les presta atención. En St. Barts entra a trabajar una adorable doctora beta, Molly Hooper, y su acceso al laboratorio se hace sencillo, ella no le pide nada a cambio. De hecho parece fascinada por él, un omega en sus veinte y mucho que no tiene unión con un alfa ni parece necesitarla. Se muda a un lugar medianamente cómodo, pero definitivamente no el basurero donde solía vivir. La vida está bien. Incluso Mycroft y el vuelven a hablarse. Nunca de forma amistosa, lejos están de eso. Se ha creado un muro entre ambos que ninguno pretende escalar. Muchos resentimientos y viejas heridas.

 

Él es un omega en el mundo de la política y no está unido. Le informa que su compromiso con Gustave fue roto años atrás, más no las circunstancias. Sherlock tiene teorías, pero no se las informa. En cambio hace una sola pregunta. Hay una sola cosa que necesita saber.

 

-¿Él está vivo? Mycroft lo mira fijamente y no necesita pedir especificación para saber de quién está hablando. Sopesando la respuesta, se toma su tiempo antes de contestar con un asentimiento. Y Sherlock siente alivio, la paz más grande de todas. Porque John Watson está vivo, allá afuera, pero todavía vive.

 

-Partiendo a su tercer tour para Afganistán. Fue condecorado y ascendido a Capitán recientemente. "Aye, Aye, Capitán" Piensa Sherlock y sonríe para sí mismo ante la memoria. El tiempo pasa y las cosas están relativamente estables, si se le puede llamar así a vivir persiguiendo criminales y haber sido apuñalado dos veces en los últimos seis meses. Su trabajo se vuelve todo en su vida, y es Navidad todos los días, excepto cuando el aburrimiento lo abruma. Los tiempos cambian y de pronto no es tan infrecuente encontrar omegas protestando por los derechos y los que permanecen sin unir a una edad madura se vuelven una especie de símbolos. A Sherlock no le interesa ser ejemplo para nadie, pero no puede negar que aparecer en la escena del crimen sin ninguna persecución social por su género es algo que ha estado esperando vivir desde su adolescencia. Todavía hay quienes lo desaprueban. Las miradas ofendidas y los idiotas permanecen. Pero lleva cinco años trabajando en independencia y jamás ha sido golpeado en la calle o intentado violar por alfas. Recuerda a John y se pregunta qué opinará sobre el cambio que la sociedad está viviendo. Pregunta por el cada vez que Mycroft y él se encuentran. Y está bien, todo va bien. Hasta que de pronto no lo está.

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mycroft?- Pregunta irritado, está en medio de unos de sus aburrimientos.- John Watson ha sido herido en combate. Y su corazón se detiene.


	3. Capítulo 3

** Un buen Omega: Tercera parte **

 

Mientras investigaba en el laboratorio de St. Barts una tarde, Mike Stamford ingresó con otro individuo: "Es diferente a mis días." El hombre comenta casualmente. Sherlock se giró completamente al reconocer la voz. Es inconfundible, no hay suficiente tiempo en el mundo que borre la voz de su John Watson.

Él tiene una cojera y un bastón, psicosomática por la manera que permanece de pie. Su cabello corto a estilo militar es el mismo que recuerda de cierto video, pero su rostro poco tiene de aquel muchacho joven y rozagante. Maduro y agotado, sus ojos azules lo encuentran y le sostiene la mirada de la misma manera que casi una vida atrás, lo hiciera en la oficina de su padre.

-Sherlock…- Susurró con incredulidad, como si estuviera en frente de una visión y no del detective en sí. Su bastón cayó, y sin embargo se mantuvo de pie mientras Sherlock se acercaba, tensándose visiblemente cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

\- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Sin decir una palabra, ni dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, John sacó el celular de su bolsillo y extendió.

-Entonces, estás buscando un lugar donde vivir.- Declaró mientras tipeaba en el teléfono móvil.

-¿Le dijiste de mí?- Le preguntó a Mike.

\- Ni una palabra.

\- No es difícil de deducir, esta mañana le dije a Mike que me encuentro en una situación complicada y me sugirió conseguir un compañero de piso. ¿Quién compartiría piso conmigo? Le pregunté, y aquí estas. Un antiguo compañero de universidad, recién regresado de Afganistán, con una cojera psicosomática y una pensión del ejército.

\- ¿Psicosomática?- Contestó incómodo pero sin poder ocultar su asombro.

\- ¿Te molesta el violín? Toco el violín mientras estoy pensando. A veces no hablo durante días. Potenciales compañeros de piso deberían conocer lo peor de cada uno.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre compañeros de piso?

\- Yo lo hice. Tengo puesto el ojo en un departamento en el centro de Londres, juntos deberíamos ser capaces de solventar el gasto. Nos vemos mañana a las siete de la tarde, lo siento, me tengo que apurar, creo que deje mi fusta en la morgue. La dirección es 221B Barker Street.- Le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer.

Se marchó antes de escuchar algún tipo de respuesta porque sabía que cualquiera que obtuviese, seria producto de una reacción defensiva y apresurada por el shock. Toda una noche de meditación le daría la capacidad de tomar una decisión, una verdadera y honesta.

Cuando Mycroft le anuncio que John había sido herido pero que permanecía estable, supo que tenía que volverlo a ver. No pudo inmediatamente, tuvo que esperar a que fuera trasladado de regreso a Inglaterra y atendido apropiadamente. Cuando el momento fue oportuno, su hermano le dio la noticia: John no quería recibirlo.

Se rehusaba a aceptar que la familia Holmes solventara sus deudas hospitalarias, tampoco quería ayuda de Mycroft para conseguir vivienda y definitivamente quería volver a ver a Sherlock Holmes. En lo que a él respecta, podía dar el acuerdo de unión por terminado. Estaba muy cansado y herido para cumplir con una promesa que sus padres habían pactado para unirle con un omega que prácticamente no conocía. Él no tenía ningún deseo de unirse a nadie.

Y que después de casi seis meses, él se apareciera por una casualidad tan absurda como enorme en la puerta de su laboratorio, tenía que ser una oportunidad. Él no estaba más interesado en una unión que el mismo John, no era viejas promesas lo que quería reclamar. Solo el compartir vivienda y quizás, solo quizás, poder ver la verdadera sonrisa de John Watson, esa franca y divertida que tenía solo para sus amigos. Y mostrarle, especialmente mostrarle en qué se había convertido.

Contra todo pronóstico, John se presentó al día siguiente en las puertas de Baker Street.

-Sherlock.

\- John.- Lo saludó estrechándole la mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa cordial. El médico volvió incomodo la mirada hacia la puerta del edificio, como si la amabilidad de Sherlock o su misma presencia fuera una cosa imposible.

\- Esta es una ubicación de primera, debe ser costoso.

\- La señora Hudson, la dueña del lugar, me está dando un trato especial. Me debe un favor, hace uno años su esposo fue sentenciado a muerte en Florida, yo fui capaz de ayudar.

\- Disculpa, ¿tu evitaste que fuera ejecutado?- Preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

\- Oh no, me aseguré que lo fuera.- Sonrió enigmáticamente antes de entrar al edificio.

La señora Hudson era una omega como Sherlock, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que John le encantaría de inmediato. Era la clase de buen hombre que ella encontraba entrañable. Al saludarlo, pudo dar cuenta de su aroma a alfa, y le lanzó una apreciativa mirada a Sherlock. ¿Estás seguro? Es lo que parecía preguntar. Él le sonrió con el mismo misterio que mostró segundo antes con John.

-Bueno, esto podría ser muy bueno. Muy bueno en realidad.- Concedió John mientras daba un vistazo general al departamento.

\- Precisamente lo que pensé, por eso me mudé de inmediato…

\- En cuanto saquemos toda esta basura… Oh.- Murmuró avergonzado al comprender lo que acaba de decir el omega. Sherlock enseguida se movió por el departamento haciendo un vago intento de ordenar las cosas. Clavando la correspondencia bajo una daga.

-Hey… ¡Lo conozco!- Señaló divertido con la punta de su bastón a la calavera sobre la chimenea. Esta vez Sherlock en verdad se sonrojó y balbuceo antes de poder explicar.

-Sí…Sí, un viejo amigo. Cuando digo amigo…

La señora Hudson irrumpió en el departamento justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué le parece Dr. Watson? Hay otra habitación arriba, si es que van a estar necesitando dos habitaciones…

\- Por supuesto que vamos a necesitar dos habitaciones.- Miró a Sherlock para confirmar su comentario, pero este parecía ajeno a la conversación que se estaba tomando lugar frente suyo. En cambio inspeccionaba cajas y continuaba desempacando.

No prestó atención hasta que John volvió a hablarle.

-Te busqué ayer por internet.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Entonces tu sitio…"La ciencia de la Deducción".

-Oh sí, nombre pegajoso, ¿no lo crees? Se me fue sugerido años atrás.- Se encogió de hombros y creyó ver una sonrisa diminuta en los labios del alfa.

Cuando Lestrade entró en la escena, una idea nueva y emocionante también lo hizo, cometería un riesgo calculado e invitó a John Watson a la escena del crimen como su ayudante. El cuarto de una serie de asesinatos conocidos más tarde como "El Estudio en Rosa".

-Brillante.- Exclamó John delante el cuerpo de la mujer vestida en rosa, la primera vez que escuchó una deducción completa.

Esto era perfecto, la emoción del trabajo y la presencia de John Watson, vivo y trabajando con él era algo que había deseado toda su vida, y no tenía idea hasta el momento que lo tuvo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Quiso saber cuando tomaron asiento en Angelo´s.

\- Persiguiendo un asesino serial, John. Ponte al día.- Regañó sin verdadera malicia. El doctor rodó sus ojos.

\- No, me refiero, a que hacemos aquí y por qué este hombre piensa que soy tu cita.- En ese momento Ángelo regresó con la vela para dar un ambiente más romántico. John sonrió en una mueca incómoda mientras se alejaba.

-Tú eres un alfa, yo soy un omega. La gente tiende a asumir esas tonterías.- Comentó desechando el tema con un gesto de mano.

\- Así que, todavía no estás unido, es decir, - carraspeó incómodo- no es que lo necesites, lo estás haciendo perfectamente por tu cuenta, eso puedo verlo. Pero, si.. es.

\- No.- Contestó Sherlock mirándolo fijamente.

\- Bien. Bien, como yo, sin uniones…

\- John, tienes que entender algo.- Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que esta conversación era inevitable.- No tengo ninguna intensión de forzar una unión, mis intenciones al invitarte a compartir una vivienda no fue reclamar ninguna antigua promesa familiar. Hiciste muy claro frente a mi hermano que tus intensiones son las mismas.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de John, recordando los detalles de aquella conversación en el hospital militar.

-He vivido por mi cuenta toda mi vida y no necesito protección ni mantención. Pero después de todo soy un omega sin unir, ni siquiera yo soy tan idealista para saber que las leyes actuales y mi capacidad podría evitarme ser atacado en cualquier momento. Pero creo que puedo sentirme más seguro si eres tu quien vive bajo mi mismo techo, al conocer tus deseos de no formar una unión, estoy seguro de que podemos lograr una convivencia.

\- Sí.- John finalmente se relajó y asintió.- Creo que vale la pena intentarlo…

Más tarde ese mismo día, un asesino serial en forma de taxista sedujo a Sherlock Holmes a tomar un veneno, pero el médico alfa lo asesinó antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido. El primer día de su convivencia, Sherlock Holmes curó su cojera psicosomática y John Watson mató por él, el segundo día, muda todas sus pertenencias a la habitación superior de Baker Street. Las cosas se veían prometedoras.

Los días pasaron y John descubrió que debajo de ese genio detective había un pasado de drogas, pero no se marchó. De hecho parecía estar más atento a sus movimientos desde que se había enterado de cierto hecho. Un omega sin unir e independiente como Sherlock debería sentirse ofendido por despertar el sentido de protección de un alfa de esa manera, pero al detective genio poco le importaba, hasta se encontraba disfrutándolo

Los días pasaron y Sherlock descubrió que si bien su deseo de no formar una unión seguía intacto, John no perdía oportunidad para seducir betas y meterlas en su cama. "¡Es solo sexo!" Exclamaba contrariado cuando Sherlock le dedicaba una larga deducción sobre un secreto embarazoso de la mujer de turno. Oh, él también parecía preferirlas mujeres. No en vano se había ganado el apodo de John "Tres Continentes" Watson en el ejército. "Aburrido" contestaba Sherlock despectivamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sherlock Holmes tocaba el violín a las tres de la mañana y dejaba cabezas humanas en el refrigerador. Se acaba la leche y jamás iba a comprar más. Jamás iba a comprar nada, para el caso. Su habitación era impecable pero no era capaz de mover el culo para ordenar un solo papel en la sala. Utilizaba la computadora de John, adivinando la contraseña no importara cuanto intentara complicarla, leía en voz alta los poemas escritos para sus noviecitas betas, y durante el desayuno cuando John estaba más despistado, empezaba a recitar de memoria las partes especialmente vergonzosas antes de reírse como si fuera lo mejor de su jodido día. Era inevitable, tan ridículos que hasta el mismo John, pasada la vergüenza inicial, se sumaba a sus risas y podían estar todo el día con el tema.

Era un fastidio cuando utilizaba sus cosas sin permiso, era peor cuando tenía utilizaba la ducha antes que él, dejando toda la bañera con su olor a omega sin unir. John tenía que soportar toda la ducha con la erección más incómoda de su vida, una bastante difícil de bajar en los cinco minutos que tenía antes de llegar al trabajo. Cuando salía, con la cara toda roja y la expresión asesina dirigida hacia su compañero de piso, Sherlock solo sonreía inocentemente.

John podía ser muy molesto cuando la gente asumía que eran pareja. "¡No estamos juntos!" Exclamaba al borde del colapso nervioso después de la décima sexta vez en el mes que alguien asumía lo mismo. Sherlock rodaba los ojos con expresión cansada, intentar negar que un alfa y un omega sin unión estaban viviendo juntos pero no tenían sexo, era caso perdido. La gente seguía asumiendo que lo estaban haciendo o que en cualquier momento iba a pasar.

John tenía una obsesión con el orden. Maldita vida militar. No entendía que Sherlock necesitaba mantener el impecable equilibrio del desorden de la sala.

John le obligó a festejar su cumpleaños con una fiesta sorpresa y todos sus "amigos". Molly, Lestrade, la señora Hudson, hasta el mismo Mycroft estaba ahí.

-¡Él ni siquiera es mi amigo!- Apuntaba acusadoramente al omega del gobierno. Que con expresión cansada rodaba los ojos dramáticamente.

\- Es tu hermano.

\- Se va a comer todo el pastel.- Refunfuñaba Sherlock por lo bajo.

\- ¡Tu ni siquiera comes pastel!- Espetaba John, ante la mirada divertida de sus invitados.

\- No, pero aprecio la idea de que sea mío.

Mycroft se quedó toda una hora, un record en su tiempo. Cuando se marchó Sherlock hizo un comentario sobre cuantos países habrían comenzado una guerra por la culpa de su cumpleaños. La fiesta no fue tan desastrosa, pudo hacer todas las deducciones y comentarios sarcásticos posibles y la gente se mostró más tolerable que de costumbre. El pastel en cuestión tuvo un diseño de un pirata de caricatura con un loro en su hombro. John le sonrió divertido en complicidad y Sherlock supo que era una venganza por todas aquellas veces de los poemas. Dejó escapar una risa profunda y breve de todas formas.

El cumpleaños de John fue más caótico. Esa tarde tenía organizada una cita con una chica beta al menos diez años menor que él (recalcado por Sherlock), y Sherlock se había olvidado totalmente de la fecha. Por eso no reparó en aceptar un caso en el que quedaron involucrados todo el día. John jamás llegó a su cita, y tuvo que usar su arma una vez más para sacarlos de un problema con un asesino pagado de la mafia.

El sujeto era un alfa, uno especialmente violento. Tan pronto como Sherlock lo enfrentó, se vio superado en capacidad física y lo siguiente que supo fue que el alfa lo tenía reducido contra el suelo, con su bota en la garganta. No era muy frecuente que Sherlock se viera asaltado por su naturaleza de omega (era más común que la gente quisiera matarlo por su naturaleza de idiota), y esta vez el cuerpo del alfa de contorneo sobre el suyo, dando una profunda inspiración sobre su cuello, donde su bota había estado anteriormente.

Nunca nadie había hecho eso. Por regla general era un movimiento tan íntimo, inspirar la esencia del cuello de otra persona, que estaba solo reservado para los amantes. Sherlock permaneció estático por el desconcierto, y fue todo lo que John necesitó ver para sentir palpitar su instinto alfa. Los ojos de Sherlock cubierto de pánico. Otro alfa inspirando a su omega. Un paso, dos, y un disparo exactamente un punto sobre la sien. Sherlock sintió el peso muerto caer sobre él y lo alejó instintivamente. Lo siguiente en percibir fue un olor tranquilizador, profundo y familiar. John lo estaba abrazando posesivamente, con los ojos desenfocados y murmurando sin parar "mi omega".

-Shh… John. John, estoy bien.- El militar estiró el brazo apuntando al cuerpo sin vida.- Ya está muerto, John. – Murmuró con tranquilidad al oído del alfa. Sabía que los alfa recuperaban la calma en esa situaciones al oír el tono tranquilo de su omega.

John se giró para verlo y enterró su rostro en el largo y pálido cuello de Sherlock. Inspirando largamente, aquello provocó un escalofríos recorrer toda su espalda. Exhaló un suspiro quejoso, muy similar a un gemido. Lo que pareció sacar a John de su transe. Alejándose a una distancia prudente y recuperando la conciencia de todo lo sucedido.

Él estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento previo. Mortificado, de hecho. Sherlock quiso dejar pasar el asunto, solo un rush hormonal, nada por lo que sentirse apenado. Le había salvado su vida (nuevamente). Fue entonces que recordó la fecha en cuestión, y aunque ya había pasado la medianoche, lo obligó a detenerse en una tienda de veinticuatro horas a comprar un pastel de pudín. Comieron el postre sentados en el cordón de la vereda, y no hubo ni velas ni amigos, ni siquiera era el día correcto, pero habían logrado sobrevivir un día más y eso era algo digno que festejarse.

John jamás llegó a su cita de cumpleaños. "Ella era muy joven para mí de todas formas." Tampoco llegó a la siguiente "Beatrix y yo no compartimos los mismos objetivos, ella quiere casarse". A la tercera, Sherlock ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, John entró a la sala exclamando: "¡Ella tiene treinta y un gato!"

Después de la mujer de los gatos y dos años de vivir en Baker Street, él lo dejó de intentar. Entonces su vida juntos entró en una especie de armonía extraña, esa calma que le precede a la tormenta. Podría decirse que la tormenta comenzó con el evento más perturbador del año.

-Oh Dios.- Sherlock le echó una mirada incrédula a Greg Lestrade antes de olfatear con descaro el aire a su alrededor.

-¡Sherlock!- Le regañó el médico, su compañero a veces parecía olvidar toda regla de comportamiento social. Este ni siquiera lo escuchó, estaba ocupado mirando con un aire de terror al detective inspector.

-¡Oh Dios eres DESAGRADABLE! ¡Apestas… APESTAS A MYCROFT!

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó en un quejido muy poco masculino el rubio. Lestrade por su parte solo atinó a sonreír avergonzado pero sin ocultar su felicidad.- ¿Greg?

\- ¡OH DIOS MIOS USTEDES SE UNIERON! Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora mismo.

Dramáticamente Sherlock se giró sobre sus talones antes de salir de la estación de policía.

-¡Hey! ¡No creas que me olvide que tienes que hacer papeleo!

\- Eh… ¿Felicidades?- Ofreció John.

\- Sí gracias, estoy muy feliz de hecho.

Era una sorpresa en verdad, Greg llevaba años separados de su esposa, una beta infiel en serie, y John ni siquiera sabía que él y Mycroft tenían más contacto fuera de las reuniones en las que ambos habían estado presente con ellos. Era inesperado pero John era incapaz de negar la felicidad que sentía por su compañero.

-Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. Cinco a uno. Es lo que nos dicen en la escuela, ¿no? Por cada cinco alfas hay un omega. Jamás pensé que tuviera chance con uno. Pero puedo decírtelo John, es todo lo que dicen en los libros. Es la unión perfecta, uno no sabe lo incompleto que está hasta que se une con su otra mitad. Dos piezas que fueron creadas para estar juntas. No hay nada como eso, amigo.- Greg palmeo su espalda y John le felicitó una última vez antes de marcharse.

Sherlock se rehusaba a hablar del tema y cada vez que alguien lo tocaba se cubría los oídos con las manos como un jodido infante y murmuraba un himno en francés que John no conocía. Pero las palabras de Greg comenzaron a hacer mella en su conciencia, trayendo del pasado numerosas experiencias y asuntos no resueltos.

Se podría decir que la tormenta ya había empezado, pero Sherlock no la percibió hasta un caso especialmente largo y extenuante que requirió mucho esfuerzo físico. El se sentía revitalizado al final del mismo, abandonó la ducha con su pijama puesto y una sonrisa idiota de satisfacción; la misma le duró solo hasta que encontró a John sentado en el sofá, con masajeándose el hombro herido con expresión de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Sólo es un calambre.- Sherlock asintió en reconocimiento.- Supongo que la edad ya no viene sola, ¿Eh?

\- Pff… pamplinas. – Desestimó con un movimiento de mano, pero no se perdió la sonrisa amarga en los labios del alfa.

Semanas después, durante otro caso, un omega fue secuestrado. Era apenas una niña de diecisiete años, regresaba de sus clases de piano cuando fue interceptada. En una carrera contra reloj y sin sus supresores, Sherlock estimaba que tenían once horas para encontrarla antes de que la joven omega comenzara su celo en un lugar desconocido y probablemente desprotegida. John y Greg trabajaron sin descanzar ni comer, hasta el borde de sus energías para localizar a la muchacha.

Finalmente lograron su cometido una hora antes del inicio calculado de su celo. La hallaron en un refugio desmantelado cerca del río, atada a una silla, pero sola por completo. Los síntomas de su celo próximo ya se empezaban a notar cuando los tres hombres arribaron.

-Ella necesita un doctor.- Exclamó Lestrade a sus oficiales.

\- ¡John es un doctor!- Repuso Sherlock como si el detective fuera el idiota más grande de la historia.- Ella está bien, ni siquiera ha comenzado.

\- Tu eres un jodido omega, yo un alfa unido. John aquí presente es el único alfa sin unir entre los oficiales. No voy a dejar que se acerque ni un centímetro más del que ya está.

\- Él no es una especie de pervertido, puede controlarse perfectamente, ella ni siquiera está en celo todavía.

Se volvió para ver la reacción de John y apoyar su argumento, pero su amigo se encontraba estático en su lugar, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos azules parecían negros, su pulso elevado, boca seca.

-¡Sácalo de aquí!- Gritó Lestrade.

\- No hace falta.- Murmuró la joven omega.- No estoy tan cerca todavía y estoy segura de poder controlarme…

\- Tú eres solo una niña, no tienes idea de lo que dices.- Aseguró Greg.

\- ¿Qué, acaso teme que vaya tirármele encima a un alfa viejo y común como este? Apenas si puedo olerlo. Estoy segura de que puedo arreglármelas.- Repuso ella con una nota burlista.

Sherlock se tensó y apretó los puños para contenerse de golpearla. Si lo hacía esa sería la última vez que Lestrade le permitiría ingresar a un caso. Cuando se volvió para ver a John, él ya no estaba ahí. El alfa había salido corriendo y ahora se encontraba fuera de la bodega, respirando aire puro a bocanadas gigantes.

-¿Estás bien?- Acercó una mano a su hombro.

-¡No me toques!

Sherlock se alejó exaltado. Se mantuvieron en silencio, separados por unos metros, mientras John recuperaba la compostura. Las inhalaciones se volvieron más lentas y superficiales, hasta retornar a su ritmo normal.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo John, y Sherlock fue tras él.

Los días que le siguieron a ese evento, John se mantuvo más callado que de costumbre. Se veía pensativo cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando (Sherlock siempre lo estaba viendo), ni siquiera parecía disfrutar el trabajo de la misma forma. Su blog había estado sin actualizar durante dos semanas, y eso era mucho tiempo para los estándares de su pequeño hobbie.

Una vez Sherlock lo encontró haciendo limpieza de su habitación, sacando su ropa y colocándola sobre la cama.

-¿Te vas?

John resopló en un intentó burdo de humor.

-Sabes que no. Solo estoy limpiando, tirando viejas cosas. Lo usual, todo el mundo lo hace de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio? Oh.-

Sherlock dio una inspección rápida al bulto que John definía como "viejas cosas para tirar", una chaqueta de corte militar, una camiseta raída que tuvo mejores épocas. Cajas de zapatos de contenido misterioso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Sherlock señaló la caja. John se giró para darle una mirada fugaz a la caja en cuestión.

\- Ah… papeles y cosas que traje de Afganistán.

\- ¿Por qué las tirarías?

\- ¿Por qué las conservaría? – Suspiró masajeándose el puente de su nariz, ante la expresión desconcertada de Sherlock. Realmente no tenía idea.- Mira, lo único que traje de la guerra que vale la pena conservar es mi vida, el resto son solo papeles que acumulan en basura y juntan bichos y enfermedades.

Sherlock asintió pensativamente y se agachó para estudiar la caja más de cerca. Sin esperar algún permiso de John, la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Sobre su cama desparramó el contenido, inspeccionando cada papel a conciencia.

Ese día más tarde, John veía televisión tranquilamente cuando Sherlock salió de su cuarto con la misma caja de zapatos que John había intentado tirar. Crípticamente la dejó sobre la mesa de café y se sentó en su sillón, con las piernas recogidas en el asiento y abrazándolas con sus brazos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el rubio, anticipando que tanto dramatismo solo podía preceder a un comentario que el detective se moría por decir, el maldito adoraba generar expectación.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué rompiste?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, su mirada sobre John.

-Lo siento. Creo entender lo que sientes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y te importaría explicarme que sería eso? Porque estoy perdido aquí, Sherlock.

\- Yo estaba equivocado. – Cerró los ojos recordando con exactitud las palabras.- Tu te ves como un alfa. Eres fuerte y aunque no eres el hombre más alto de la habitación, apenas entras todos pueden notar que estás ahí. Eres hábil y tus manos son tan letales como sanadoras, eres la dualidad en persona, la combinación paradójica. Me has salvado una y otra vez, en más de un sentido, te has probado capaz de protegerme múltiples veces. No eres nada común. De hecho, jamás había conocido a una persona tan compleja como tú, John Watson. No se me ocurre una razón por la cual cualquier omega no querría tenerte.

-Sherlock…- Un nudo en su garganta le hizo imposible continuar hablando. El detective abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- Yo sé que soy la única causa por la cual te has mantenido tantos años sin unir. Puede que tus deseos actuales sean los de permanecer sin unión, pero yo sé que desde el principio ha sido una de las cosas que más has querido en tu vida.

\- Sherlock…detente.- Pidió en un tono lamentoso.

\- Lo siento mucho, John. Sé que soy el responsable de todo esto. Sé que estuve equivocado, y su hubiera sido menos egoísta e infantil te hubiera dicho muchos años atrás que no tenías que esperarme. Que buscaras otro omega. Porque te lo mereces. Si no te hubieras detenido por mí, si en vez de esas tontas betas hubieras ido por otro omega, estoy seguro de que no habría regla demográfica para ti John Watson, porque no hay quien pueda competir contigo ni compararse.

\- Sherlock basta. Yo tomé mis decisiones, ¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?

\- Lo siento.- La voz proveniente del detective salió como un suspiro grave y ronco, John encontró que sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían cristalizado por las lágrimas contenidas.- Tu te mereces todo eso.

Sherlock abrió la caja y sacó uno a uno los papeles. Varios de ellos no tenían importancia, pequeñas notas de su madre, uno de Bill Murray, notas sin sentido. Y una fotografía desgastada que había conocido tres continentes antes de llegar ahí. Una fotografía doblada con los bordes desgastados por el contante manoseo. La vieja foto que Mycroft tomó en su habitación casi dieciséis años atrás, poco antes de su presentación. Detrás tenía escrito _"Mi omega, SH."_

-Esto estuvo contigo en Afganistán.- No fue una pregunta, sino una aseveración.

\- Sï… Dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi por última vez.- John tomó la fotografía en sus manos, alisándola suavemente como si fuera un objeto de preciado valor.- No tenía idea de que la estaba tirando.

Dio una larga mirada a los detalles de la fotografía. No había necesitado de aquel pedazo de papel desde que tuviera al verdadero Sherlock Holmes frente a sus ojos de forma diaria.

-Me sentía en verdad culpable, se sentía sucio y erróneo tener una fotografía tuya conmigo y mostrársela a mis amigos en el ejército. Es decir, por dios tendrías catorce años, ni siquiera te habías presentado. Pero era la única imagen que tenía de ti. La utilizaba cuando la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza se volvía confusa.

\- ¿Cuál era esa?

\- ¿No lo adivinas?- Le sonrió juguetonamente.- El día que fui a pedir tu permiso en casa de tus padres. Cuando llegaste azotando la puerta. Dios… te veías tan hermoso. Apenas podía mantenerte la mirada. No era para nada como los omegas patéticos que te enseñan en la escuela, sumisos y listos para complacer. Tú eras fuerte, jodidamente obstinado y estabas listo para presentar batalla. Eras excitante y la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida. Eras la fantasía de cualquier alfa joven, tu, Sherlock Holmes, podías tener a cualquier alfa o beta en el mundo con solo tronar de dedos. Yo fui estúpido. Supe desde el comienzo que jamás sería suficiente para alguien como tú y sin embargo quise intentarlo. No quería ir tras ningún otro omega, y me convencí de que si esperaba lo suficiente y me volvía merecedor de…de tu admiración y respeto… entonces tal vez.- Miro al piso incapaz de seguir, el nudo en su garganta volvía a apretar.

\- Yo solía ser así, ¿eh? No tenía idea.- John resopló como si estuviera escuchando una ridiculez.

\- Tú todavía eres todo eso.

Sherlock se quedó observándolo con atención, John el niño, el adolescente, el hombre frente a él, todos pasando al mismo tiempo, simultáneamente frente a sus ojos.

-Me gustaría pasar mi próximo celo contigo.

La frase quedó flotando entre ellos, John procesaba cada palabra como si no estuviera seguro de que estuvieran en su mismo idioma.

-¿Qué?

\- No estoy seguro de que sea capaz de tener uno.- Aclaró apresuradamente, mostrando una vulnerabilidad impropia de él, pero dolorosamente honesta.- He estado bajo supresores casi toda mi vida, uno más dañinos que otros, no… no estoy seguro de que pueda, pero quiero intentarlo. Y si es posible, quiero compartirlo contigo. Quiero poder darte eso que has buscado tantos años.

John se aproximó, quedando de rodillas sobre la alfombra y delante de Sherlock. Sosteniendo sus manos y acariciando el dorso para tranquilizarlo. El detective se inclinó hacia adelante para inhalar el cabello rubio. Esa estúpida niña omega, el aroma de John era profundo y embriagador, como el buen vino que se ha dejado añejar por el tiempo correcto. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, igual que la última vez.

-No tienes que darme nada, Sherlock.- Dijo con tono enronquecido.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo. En verdad lo deseo, John.

En verdad te deseo, es lo que quiso decir. Pero el alfa pareció captar exactamente el mensaje, porque sus pupilas dilatas y la inconsciente inhalación en dirección al cuello de Sherlock, fueron sus respuesta.

Todavía quedaban unas semanas hasta el próximo celo de Sherlock, o al menos es lo que había calculado. Los primeros días fuera de supresores no sintió gran cambio, tantos años viviendo de ellos tomaría su tiempo hasta sacarlos del sistema. Luego, cuando el cambio apareció, sobrevino como olas de calor repentinas y un incremento considerable en su aroma de omega.

-Hueles delicioso.- Le dijo una mañana de esas, el alfa. Sherlock se sonrojó y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Días posteriores, mientras atravesaba el pasillo para entrar a la sala principal, John lo detuvo y tomó su muñeca, llevándosela a la nariz e inhalando rápido y profundo.- Creo que está funcionando. – El corazón de Sherlock comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, palpitando irregularmente en reacción al toque suave de la nariz del alfa contra su pulso.

\- Creo que está funcionando.- Contestó. John le sonrió tímidamente.

¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando frenas un impulso por muchos años? Era malo contener los impulsos, la señora Watson lo repetía casi a diario. ¿Se desvanece si lo ignoras? Es como la basura, Harriet tiene la tarea de sacarla cada día, y ella lo odia. Qué pasa que Harry deja la basura acumularse, bolsa, tras bolsa, cierra la habitación y espera mucho tiempo. ¿Las bolsas habrán desaparecido? ¿O el calor, la humedad y el encierro habrán hecho diez veces más insoportable? Lo segundo, contestó el pequeño John. ¡Correcto! Y eso es exactamente por lo que la señora Watson, piensa que no es bueno usar píldoras supresoras.

Mucho antes de lo esperado, mucho más intenso e insoportable. El celo de Sherlock creció en olas que golpeaban la orilla cada vez más fuerte ruidosa. Conforme el omega se acerca al celo, su alfa experimenta un sentimiento de posesión y paranoia, tan intenso como el poder del aroma de su omega. John Watson bloqueo cada entrada a Baker Street con tablas y muebles pesados antes de entender lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Su omega estaba entrando en celo, no podía permitir otros alfas, debía cuidarlo.

-John.- Llamó Sherlock desde el interior de su habitación. La fricción de la tela era insoportable, dolorosa. Se fue desprendiendo de su ropa humedecida. Un espeso líquido en gran cantidad empezó a lubricar su entrada, rebosando y cayendo por sus piernas. ¿Había sido siempre así? – ¡JOHN!

Los pasos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta y luego la apertura brusca de la misma, azotándola.

El aroma de un omega en celo puede llevar al completo frenesí y descontrol de su compañero alfa. John se veía hipnotizado, enceguecido por la lujuria palpitante en sus ojos y en el bulto apretado en sus pantalones. Sherlock jadeo ruidosamente ante visión del miembro grande y duro de su alfa debajo de la tela.

-¡Jooooooooohnnn!

El rubio se subió a la cama, donde Sherlock reposaba desnudo y desvergonzadamente erecto. La piel caliente y brillante de sudor, y el lubricante que provocativamente corría por sus muslos. Desde la cara interna de su pierna recorrió con un dedo el rastro de la viscosidad, subiendo lentamente hasta la entrada dilatada, tota preparada para recibirlo. Metio su dedo y saco llevándoselo a la boca. El aroma de Sherlock era sensual y dulce.

-Virgen.- Murmuró con deleite, succionando el lubricante de su dedo. Sherlock gimió desesperado ante la imagen. – Mío.- Susurró con voz profunda y cargada de deseo al oído de Sherlock, antes de lamerlo.

-Sisis tuyo. John por favoorrr.

Lo necesitaba dentro suyo y lo necesitaba urgente. El alfa se separó apenas para quitarse la ropa, quedando tan desnudo como el detective.

-Hermoso.- Murmuró Sherlock entre suspiros. Su alfa era fuerte y hermoso, era dorado y con los ojos más azules que haya visto. John se recostó atrayéndolo sobre él en un abrazo posesivo. Inhalándose mutuamente, en el cuello de su amante, donde una mordida desgarradora cimentaba la Unión. John pasó la lengua sobre la piel entre la unión de su cuello y hombro, mientras que sus miembros se frotaban con decadencia.

Con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo miro a pálidos de su amante, sin perder contacto mientras se posicionaba sobre sus piernas. Automáticamente las piernas de Sherlock se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

-Mioooo.- Gritó el omega mientras lo penetraba. Entre suspiros fascinados y ruidosos, recibía encantado el pene de su alfa hinchado y listo para llenarlo.

\- Dioss… Sherlock aaarg.- Gruñó cuando se sintió dentro por completo.

Tú no tienes idea que estás incompleto hasta que encuentras a tu otra mitad. El alfa y el omega están hechos para ser juntos. La expresión de deleite, con la sonrisa relajada y feliz que Sherlock tenía en su rostro, era la expresión gráfica más vivida de esa sensación. Sherlock y él habían nacido para estar juntos y era tan sencillo, tan obvio ahora. Sobre su omega y dentro de su omega, no había sensación más que de orgullo y propiedad. Mío, este perfecto omega es mío; me ha elegido a mí. Seguido de la necesidad imperiosa de confirmar su presencia llenándolo de su semen y preparándolo para criar. Hacer bebés, muchos de ellos, cientos, tantos como sus cuerpos pudiesen. No había sensación de mayor felicidad que esa.

Se movió, una, dos, tres estocadas rítmicas y ambos se volvieron una sola maraña de gemidos y jadeos. Mío, mío, mío. Lamió su cuello repetidas veces.

-¡Hazlo!

Se alejó lo suficiente para ver a Sherlock a los ojos. Su mirada, todavía cubierta de deseo, había recuperado mucha de su lucidez.

-Hazlo, muérdeme. Por favor hazme tuyo.

-Eres mío.

\- Sí, sí, solo tuyo. Solo quiero ser tuyo, y tú solo mío. Tú sabes que debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

\- Años, una vida completa.

\- Si, siisis Jooooooohnnn.- Se arqueó con dolor y placer cuando los dientes desgarraron la piel de su cuello. La conexión indisoluble entre dos amantes formándose. Una unión.

El _nudo_ de John hinchándose turgente en su interior lo golpeo como una segunda ola orgásmica. El médico acalló sus gemidos con un beso hambriento. Él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero su alfa se encargó de devorarlo con un beso profundo y posesivo, que fue menguando en una serie de toques delicado, lamidas y succiones a sus labios y lengua. Suave, lento y decadente. Era demasiado, los sonidos, el tacto, los sabores, el aroma; abrumado por las sensaciones cerró los ojos y no volvió en sí.

Dormido o desmayado, o ambos, Sherlock despertó minutos después para encontrarse con el rostro compuesto de su amante. El rostro de John reposaba sobre la almohada a su lado.

Hola.- Murmuró con una sonrisa de felicidad. Una completa y sincera, una que solo Sherlock había sido capaz de ver. Un cosquilleo vertiginoso en su vientre se generó con esas sonrisas.

-Hola.- Susurró con voz ronca. -¿Todavía estás en mí?

-¿Tu qué opinas?- Movía juguetonamente sus caderas, provocando que su miembro todavía atrapado en el interior de Sherlock por el nudo, se movilizada un poco hinchándose contra las paredes desatando una ola de placer. El omega gimió entrecerrando los ojos.

Los abrió y se separó lo suficiente para ver la unión todavía integra entre su cuerpo y el de John. Uno solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar así?

\- ¿Por qué, ya quieres que lo saque?

\- Noo.- Ciñó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, atrapándolo más profundo, esta vez fue John quien jadeo con placer.

Le sonrió juguetonamente al hombre rubio, entrecerrando los ojos y ocultándolos en la almohada.

-Esto no podría ser más perfecto.- John recorrió la cicatriz de su vínculo con su lengua, besándola donde la sangre aún estaba fresca. – Tú me completas.

Sherlock con la cara oculta en la almohada, inhaló el olor de sus cuerpos juntos, sintió el tacto de los labios de John sobre su unión reciente. Su valiente alfa tenía aquello por lo que tanto había luchado toda su vida por merecer. Y Sherlock tenía un hogar al que volver, tenía a John Watson y añoraba ser merecedor algún día de él. El vacío estaba completo.

No, sonrió dentro de su almohada, esto no podría ser más perfecto.


End file.
